A Wish For Vegeta
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Bulma has one single wish, read the turmoil she goes through hoping it will come true. Does it? Read and find out!


**A Wish For Vegeta

* * *

**

_I wish Vegeta was here with me now…_

Bulma stopped brushing her long blue tresses and gracefully got up, walking over to her bedroom sliding door, which led out to the balcony. She quietly walked over to the end of the balcony, resting her elbows on the railing. She looked out over the ocean, admiring the magnificent view.

She wanted Vegeta so badly, she did not think it was possible for a person to want another so much. She had found out though, in the worst way possible. He had left her a few weeks ago to go train, and you know what they say about how you realize how much you took something for granted once it is gone.

She could finally admit to herself how much she really loved him. At first she was in denial and rejected the feelings she was receiving. In the end though, she let love consume her. She was wary about how Vegeta felt about her, she was not really certain if he was just using her or not. This did not stop her from wanting him.

To her Vegeta was everything. Every ounce of her being needed him and needed to be with him. He was like an addiction to her; this did not bother her though because she liked it. He gave her feelings that a little child must get who is holding up a seashell to their ear, who has never been to or seen the ocean before. When they were together, he made her feel like she was the only person in his little world. He touched her in ways she had never been touched before, and he made her experience feelings she never knew existed.

Bulma sighed out into the warm summer air. A light breeze ruffled her hair and made her silk nightgown flow to the side. It had been too long since the last time she had had Vegeta. She felt as if she was going insane. She probably was anyway. She remembered their first night together, he had been exciting and amazing all wrapped into one. The passion between them had been so strong. She smiled at her memories, not having any regrets or feelings of guilt.

Bulma was happy she had decided to spend some time out on the balcony because the sun was about to set and it was the most beautiful site she had ever witnessed. The small wispy clouds just above the setting sun were tinged orange, red and pink. The colors were lavish and bold. The surrounding sky was a light blue, purplish and pink hue. The setting sun was like a burning orange orb in the sky and it emitted its last rays onto the ocean, making it shimmer. Bulma hoped she saw something just as beautiful some day soon.

Everything around her was happy; she loved summer and the feelings of warmth it gave. Yet, deep down inside, she was growing unhappier and unhappier. She wondered if Vegeta was going through the same pain that she was. She wondered if he even knew that she still existed. Only time would tell… if he ever came back to her.

She decided to walk down to the sand, she was not quite ready to sleep yet. She knew that he would plague her thoughts and dreams. She started down the balcony stairs, lost in her own thoughts. She carelessly forgot the broken stair she had known about for years, stumbling a little and then tripping on last step. She managed to balance herself out by using the wall as support. She laughed to herself bitterly; she had been so caught up in thoughts of him that she hadn't even realized where she was stepping.

She straightened herself out before continuing down to where the ocean crashed against the fine sand. She let the cold water tickle her feet. She quite enjoyed this because the fresh air was helping her clear her mind. She spent a few more minutes by the water, before heading back. Making sure to remember the broken stair on the way back, also making sure to close the sliding door behind her.

Once she was back in her room, she lit a candle, which was on top of her dresser. She watched as the room was consumed in a warm light orange glow. She watched the flame flicker hypnotically, for some strange reason it made her feel a lot better. She smiled to herself, taking one last look out at the ocean. It was quite dark now. To her amazement she saw a shooting star, instantly and without another thought, she made a wish. The very same wish she had been making the past couple of weeks. That was only the second shooting star she had seen in her entire lifetime.

She remembered, so well, the first time she had seen one. Vegeta had grabbed her and flown up to the roof, in one of their playful moments. She, of course, had screamed out of shock and because she was not used to flying. He had lowered her down onto the roof, him on top of course. He had looked down at her with this look in his eyes that she would never forget. He made heated love to her right then and there, and over his shoulder she had seen her first shooting star.

She finally decided it was time to try and get some sleep. She draped the light covers over herself; their sole purpose was to keep out the summer night chill. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the images of him to attack her mind, yet they did not come. Instead, she felt herself falling into a fitful and restless sleep.

Bulma awoke with a jerk, not really knowing what had awoken her. She sat up, looking around. She could tell it was early morning by the color of the sky outside. She watched as a gust of wind made the candle she had lightened flicker and finally die out. Wait… she had closed the sliding door… Bulma was confused because she was not afraid…

"Did you miss me?" A deep voice sounded from the corner behind her, she could almost hear that person smirk. She turned her head looking towards the voice, disbelief evident in her features.

"Vegeta…" She whispered.

Maybe wishes did come true after all.

* * *


End file.
